The priestress and the hybrid
by Curingangelx3
Summary: The fuderal Japan version of Beauty and the Beast. Inuyasha had never had love in his heart. Can Kagome change that? kagomeXinuyasha.


CuringAngel: I know I should update my other fanfics, but I want to type this up before I forget how I'm going to make it. This fanfic is about Inuyasha and Kagome, though for some strange reason I like the character Kikyou better. Still I think that Kagome and Inuyasha is a better couple. The way I made Kagome meet Inuyasha is not like in the series, since I had to fit everything into the story of "Beauty and the Beast". I hope all; you readers will review for this story. On with the fanfic!  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah hurry up already! You're boring the crowd.  
  
Kagome: Sit! (Inuyasha falls on his face)  
  
Inuyasha: What did you do that for? (rubbing his head)  
  
Kagome: Because you're being rude, that's why.  
  
Inuyasha: Feh!  
  
Kagome: Don't you feh at me.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Beauty and the beast.  
  
CuringAngel: Well anyway, here's my new fanfic, "the priestess and the hybrid"

Chapter 1- Dreams and adventure

  
  
Long ago, in a place far away, there used to be a selfish, powerful, and rich demon. He was handsome but his appearance had nothing to do with his cruel heart. His name was Inuyasha. Everyone in the forest would shudder at his name, whenever it was said. He was greedy and only cared for himself. One day an old beggar knocked at his door, hoping this ruthless boy would give her a place to stay for the night. Inuyasha turned her away into the cold, where lightning and thunder collapsed. She begged Inuyasha once again and warned him not to be deceived by appearances, since beauty is found within. But when the full demon dismissed her once again, the beggar's ugliness melted away to reveal a powerful priestess, named Kikyou. Inuyasha begged for forgiveness, when he saw how beautiful she was, but it was too late. Kikyou knew there was not one bit of love in his heart. As punishment, the priestess turned the prince into a hybrid or a half demon, wanted by no one. Then she placed a spell on his palace and all who live there. She then gave him a jewel, known as the jewel of four souls. If Inuyasha could learn to love and be loved before the last shard of the jewel was shattered, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be a half-breed forever. Ashamed that he was only half demon and half human, the hybrid stayed inside his palace. A demon cat named Kilala, would tell him what goes on in the outside world. After each passing year, he fell in despair. For who could ever learn to love a half- breed mutt.

50 years later, a girl from Tokyo, Japan was trying to listen to her grandpa tell this fairytale, but she never believed a single word. To her they were just stories that never made sense. After all there was no such thing as demons and her grandpa was thinking crazy. She went out side as her brother caught up to her. He asked her something in a menacing voice and she nodded. Then she went toward an old shrine. It was her 15th birthday and she was exploring her family's shrine, the Higurashi shrine. Her brother dared her to go down there, because he thought her older sister would have been scared. Just as the young girl was about to take a step inside the shrine, their mother called. "Kagome, breakfast". Her brother, Souta raced his older sister to the table. Kagome stuffed herself with food in a rush as soon as she reached the table. Her caring mother was worried that she'd choke, and she was right. Kagome drank her orange juice and sped right to the dare again. She wanted the 5 dollars they betted on if she would go and do the dare. As she walked around with her flashlight, she tripped over the stairs and fell onto the ground. Kagome heard her brother laugh hysterically. Her flashlight dropped into the well that is in her family's shrine. Kagome heard in fall in the dark. She decided to try to reach for it, but she stretched too far and fell in as well. Her brother shouted to her in horror until Kagome could no longer hear him.  
  
After one hour of being unconscious in the well, Kagome finally awoke. She climbed out of the well, only to see that her world had disappeared. She was in a forest and not at all near her house. Kagome then walked through the forest until she stopped at a very tall tree she had ever seen. The girl thought that she was dreaming, until an arrow flew right before her eyes. It was a young boy that looked a lot like Souta. "Souta?" she asked. "Who's Souta, sister? I'm Kento remember. Stop teasing me!" Kagome was confused indeed. She had only one brother and his name was Souta, but still she decided to go along with her dream. "Of course shrimp, I just like messing with you." "Hey Kila, let's head back to village" "Kila" she thought "So that is my dream name." Kagome then followed Kento to the village.  
  
The village was quite simple, but it did not feel like a dream. It felt like she was in one of her grandpa's story. This dream or story was a strange place that looked like a part of federal Japan. A long time ago, when she was studying the history of Japan, she had learned about the Japanese past. The houses looked like one of the pictures in the text book. Kento led her into one of the houses that seemed a bit like her house, except it was very old fashioned. There were two people inside that looked like her mother and grandfather. "Where have you been, Kila?" her mother asked. "Probably just exploring the forest, looking for adventure I presume" the grandpa said. For some reason Kagome answered, yes. She did not know why, she said that. Kagome felt as if someone inside of her felt this way.  
  
The next day, Kagome decided to go to the library. She was not sure why she had chosen to go there, since she never liked reading books. It seems as if the person Kila loved to read books and wished to go on an adventure. Kagome didn't have any problems living in the federal Japan, except one. There was a strong wolf demon named Kouga and he was the talk of the town everyday. The villagers always talked about the beautiful maiden Kila and the famous Kouga would be an excellent couple. In fact everyone believed that, all except Kila (Kagome) herself. Kouga would always brag about himself and what he kills whenever he had the chance. But Kila hated him. The other girls in the village thought she was crazy, not being in love with Kouga. His best fans were Ayame, Sango, and Rin. They were just obsessed with him. "Oh, Kouga-poo where are you" the girls called as they looked for him. "Great the Kouga group is after him." Kila (Kagome) thought. She would walk along the road, when Kouga shows his face in front of her. He would ask the same lame question over and over. Kouga would always ask her if she would marry him, but her answer was always no.

  
  
One evening Kila's mother, grandfather, and brother were going to the fair to see if they can win the prize for their invention. Kila (Kagome) stayed at home to take care of their house. She was worried that they'd get lost because the sky was so dark. The mother told her not to worry and after that they were off. The trip went pretty well until the carriage got lost into the dark forest. It started to rain and the three family members were soaked. The grandfather spied a big palace and decided to ask the owner if they could stay for the night. He knocked on the door, but there was a dead silence. He opened the door and he heard of voice. He picked up a candle and wondered where the voice was coming from. When he heard the voice again, he realized it came from the candle he was holding. He dropped it accidentally, not being able to realize that the candle was speaking. The items and furniture of the palace were able to talk and comforted the grandfather. They gave him food and a seat. They treated him as a guest and the grandfather was happy to be there. He enjoyed every moment indeed, with all the luscious and grand things. He then remembered his family was still outside. He went back out side to invite his daughter and grandson in. He searched for them by calling out their names until he finally remembered the place that he had left them. The grandfather went back to the place where he left them, only to find them dead!

CuringAngel: Well I hoped you liked the first chapter and I'll try to make this story as long as I can! 


End file.
